


Solo importas tú, Tezuka

by EluneST



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, One True Pairing, Strongest Pair - Free Form
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji, uno de los reconocidos tenistas juveniles de Japón, tiene un secreto familiar que lo daña constantemente, un peso que sus hombros han sostenido durante toda su vida.</p><p>Tezuka protege ese secreto con todas sus fuerzas y sin importar lo peligroso que este sea ni las consecuencias que puede tener a pesar que él se caracteriza por ser un muchacho que está siempre alejado de los problemas por su perspicacia y cautela</p><p>No obstante, ambos se aman intensamente a pesar que han caído por arrastre en un mundo inclemente, lleno de trampas y desencuentros, de injusticia donde sólo su amor es capaz de mantenerlos en pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo importas tú, Tezuka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_uke_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/gifts).



> Hola a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí.
> 
> Es primera vez que publico un fanfic en esta página por lo que si hay un error en el formato de publicacion, pues lo mejoraré a medida que entienda el funcionamiento de este espacio.
> 
> Espero que disfruten el fic.
> 
> "Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, es una creación de Konomi Takeshi"

**ELUNEST**

**25JAN15**

**STRONGEST DUPLA**

**SOLO ME IMPORTAS TU, TEZUKA.**

**FUJI SYUUSUKE CENTRIC**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

_Fuji, uno de los reconocidos tenistas juveniles de Japón, tiene un secreto familiar que lo daña constantemente, un peso que sus hombros han sostenido durante toda su vida._

_Tezuka protege ese secreto con todas sus fuerzas y sin importar lo peligroso que este sea ni las consecuencias que puede tener a pesar que él se caracteriza por ser un muchacho que está siempre alejado de los problemas por su perspicacia y cautela_

_No obstante, ambos se aman intensamente a pesar que han caído por arrastre en un mundo inclemente, lleno de trampas y desencuentros, de injusticia donde sólo su amor es capaz de mantenerlos en pie._

 

 

**CAPITULO UNICO — SOLO ME IMPORTAS TU, TEZUKA**

 

Cuando las cigarras cantan bajo la profunda noche, un muchacho de catorce años de edad permanece despierto y recostado en la cama esperando que su pareja se quede completamente dormida y así cumplir otras obligaciones amarradas a su vida; deberes muy distantes a los que están vinculados a la escuela, a su familia y compañero a quienes ama tanto.

 

Hace días recibió la noticia de partir hacia una nueva misión donde su persona es fundamental para mantener el orden nacional desde las sombras del anonimato, tal como ha ocurrido con su familia por generaciones; algunos parientes fueron exonerados de pelear personalmente, ya que la época donde vivieron no fue necesario luchar de esa manera, pero estos hombres y mujeres fueron obligados a cumplir el deber inherente de traspasar aquel inclemente rol a su primer descendiente aplicando la ley del mayorazgo aun cuando sus cónyuges se opusieran rotundamente al destino cruel de sus amados hijos y portadores de este inexorable deber, ya que su sangre es la garantía del orden y la paz nacional, del gobierno y su gente, quienes son los protegidos más importantes de estas personas tan desconocidas para el mundo entero.

 

_Y ahora, le toca a él…_

 

Así ha funcionado desde los cuatro años de edad en las tierras de Kyuushuu, donde su antecesor más poderoso — su abuelo — lo entrenó durante un lustro para continuar con este deber que cada día se torna más pesado, vacío y unilateral; una crueldad, un golpe bajo que el destino siempre da a los que tienen esta responsabilidad cuando se enamoran tan profundamente como pasa con él hace dos años atrás.

 

_Tezuka…_

_¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en mí? ¿Por qué correspondes mis sentimientos a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué insistes en estar con alguien que nunca va a darte paz y una familia normal como tú mereces?_

 

Sonríe torcido ante la dicotomía, ante la burla que significa pelear por la paz para otros mientras tu vida es un infierno, donde tú no tienes derecho completo a ser feliz como la gente que debes proteger hasta el último aliento de tu existencia bajo las sombras, en el anonimato; Fuji no es de las personas que reclaman por los favores realizados, porque cuando los realiza son por un bien mayor o para alguien de su completo afecto, pero Syuusuke sufre cuando esta responsabilidad en particular no lo deja ser libre, no le permite amar como realmente quiere al hombre que está dormido en la cama como el adolescente normal que es, como el capitán del club de tenis y presidente del consejo estudiantil de la escuela de ambos.

 

_Sé que esto nunca ha sido fácil para ti y por eso te amo tanto, Kunimitsu…_

_Amarme siempre conlleva una gran responsabilidad y, principalmente, la impertérrita aceptación que sólo alguien como tú puede sentir y tiene la fortaleza sostener en estos tiempos donde los valores se venden al mejor postor, donde la palabra empeñada es casi un mito._

 

Observa el bello ventanal del cuarto de Tezuka, el cual tiene las cortinas parcialmente abiertas para que entre la luz de la luna junto el alumbrado eléctrico del barrio; desde ahí, Kunimitsu acostumbra a ver las estrellas con el telescopio de largo alcance que sus padres le regalaron la navidad pasada. Sin embargo, Fuji siempre utiliza aquella ventana para ver la posición de la luna para saber cuánto tiempo tiene para despedirse de su líder en la cancha de tenis y marcharse por esa misma vía a cumplir con su deber familiar.

 

De pronto, siente los brazos de Tezuka apegarlo más a su cuerpo luego de levantar una de las piernas de Fuji y dejarla en sus caderas para que la cercanía entre ellos sea completa; Syuusuke sonríe feliz por los gestos amorosos que tiene su pareja incluso dormido, pero al mismo tiempo esa felicidad se va opacando cuando recuerda que no se puede quedar toda la noche con su amante, debido que sus compañeros estarán esperándole en Yokohama a la mañana siguiente.

 

Retira, con el mayor sigilo posible, el brazo del muchacho de cabellos olivos para salir sin problemas de la cama; Tezuka se remueve un poco al sentir, inconscientemente, los movimientos del castaño de ojos cerúleos, pero Fuji logra devolverle el sueño profundo dando caricias suaves y circulares en el estómago del capitán de SEIGAKU.

 

Suspira triste mientras se levanta sigilosamente para vestirse con ropas adecuadas para desplazarse sin ser visto por su amante ni el resto de la gente hasta llegar con su equipo y desplegar la misión planeada hace semanas atrás; acostumbra a tener sus cosas en casa de Tezuka para aprovechar hasta el último segundo con él antes de marcharse y ausentarse hasta siete días como máximo, ya que también es un adolescente que está cursando la formatura media.

 

Saca su teléfono celular para avisar a sus compañeros que está saliendo de su casa hacia Yokohama, pero se encuentra con que ellos lo están tratando de ubicar hace mucho tiempo.

 

 **5874-5984, a las 02:30am:** “Buchou… estoy en tránsito hacia Yokohama. Estaré a las seis de la mañana como usted nos indicó hace dos semanas atrás. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle? ¿Ha cambiado el horario de encuentro? Espero su confirmación, Fuji-san. Kazekage”

 

 **4587-6325, a las 02:48am:** “Oi, Fuji. Me contacté con el otro grupo y me confirmaron que parten con nosotros. Informé sobre nuestra estrategia bajo lineamientos generales y por eso nos van a acompañar. Vamos a ganar como siempre gracias a mi grandeza y volverás más rápido a casa. Te espero en Yokohama a las seis. Ore-sama”

 

 **1254-9657, a las 3:59am:** “Syuusuke, estoy en Yokohama a la espera de cualquier noticia tuya. Todo está bajo control en el puerto. Despídete tranquilo de Tezuka. Yukimura”.

 

Decide responder informando que va en camino, aunque el mensaje de Seiichi hace que el castaño de ojos cerúleos observe con tristeza a Kunimitsu, Sin embargo, se sorprende al ver que Tezuka está despierto frunciendo sus labios y observándole con esos ojos críticos que coloca cuando no le gusta lo que está viendo y no le importa demostrarlo.

 

_Esa es la misma expresión de tu rostro cuando ves que mis aliados con el uniforme de nuestra escuela o de otras instituciones vienen a buscarme sin importarles si es mi horario de práctica deportiva o de clases regulares cuando compartimos el salón y tú debes dejar que me vaya a pesar que no me quitas la mirada de encima y te despides diciendo que no baje la guardia, frase que para mí significa mucho más, ya que sé que de esa manera me declaras tu amor genuino y me pides que me cuide mucho, porque me estarás esperando con los brazos abiertos como ocurre cada vez que regreso de misionar._

 

_A veces me gustaría que esa mirada de reproche, de discordia fuese mucho más que eso para que me dejes solo y puedas hacer una vida más normal al lado de alguien que te merezca y no te lleve por un camino lleno de incertezas y dolores, Kunimitsu._

_Te amo tanto que me duele verme limitado a darte un amor incompleto debido a mis propios problemas, a la sangre que corre por mis venas. Me odio a mí mismo muchas veces por darte un amor tan infeliz, Tezuka._

_Te juro que es cierto…_

 

— Perdona, te desperté —, musita el castaño acercándose al muchacho de cabellos olivos, quien no deja de mirarle crítico y además triste.

 

Fuji se inclina para besar inmediatamente sus labios con ese amor tan profundo que siente por él, porque quiere demostrarle — una vez más — que lo ama con todas las fuerzas de su alma más allá de su ser, de todo.

 

_Pero, si te vas de mi lado, yo me convertiría en un ser que lo único humano que le va a quedar es el cuerpo, porque sólo tú eres mi motivo de mantenerme inmune de la locura que significa este deber, esta misión de proteger al país sin importar cuantas cabezas tengo que cortar todos los días._

_Solo tu amor es capaz de darme la fuerza para no dejarme seducir por el olor y el sabor de la sangre; tu existencia en mi vida hace que los gritos de mis enemigos al morir no se transformen en una hermosa melodía de cuna; sólo tu besos y abrazos pueden curar esas fiebres y pesadillas que tengo constantemente al no dejarme arrastrar por la locura que a muchos les ha dado por ser débiles de mente teniendo este deber de proteger a la nación sobre sus hombros._

_No soy un hombre egoísta, Kunimitsu. Siempre podrás irte cuando lo desees, pero si lo haces, es mejor que no regreses, porque yo ya no estaré, no seré el Fuji Syuusuke que tú conociste, porque me convertiré en el arma más poderosa de la nación y puede que llegue a herirte si te acercas a mí. Nada me garantiza tenerte intacto mientras vuelvo a mi humanidad por tu amor._

_Y jamás podría perdonarme por haber cometido el crimen de tocar o agredir al hombre que más amo en esta vida, al que amaré hasta el día que me muera._

 

— No me gusta que salgas de mi cama cuando estamos durmiendo, quítate esa ropa y ven a dormir conmigo —, exige Tezuka con gravedad, sin dar espacios a replicas ni reclamaciones al respecto mientras enreda los dedos en los cabellos castaños de Fuji para mantenerlo cerca de su boca.

— Tú sabes perfectamente que si fuera por mí, dejaría que me hicieras el amor en estos momentos inclusive, pero también conoces que cuando llevo esta ropa es porque me tengo que ir, Kunimitsu… —, masculla dándole besos amorosos, pero sin dejar de darle seriedad a las palabras que salen de su boca.

Siente cómo el muchacho de cabellos olivos se levanta para voltearlo y recostarle en la cama sin dejar de besarle la boca con menester y encerrarlo con sus brazos, con el cuerpo entero.

 

Syuusuke entiende totalmente que esos besos son los gritos ahogados de Tezuka respecto a la disconformidad que significa para él dejarlo ir a un lugar desconocido y quedar lleno de incertezas como sucede cuando tienes que ver partir, de manos y pies atados, a quien se ama a una guerra.

 

Y es ahí cuando Fuji siente que su corazón se raja de pena, de rabia por darle un amor tan infeliz a esa persona que lo es todo en su vida; es allí cuando Fuji quiere dejar a Tezuka libre de ir con quien pueda brindarle un amor menos cruel y mucho más grande que él suyo a pesar que Syuusuke está seguro que nadie podrá amar a Tezuka con la locura e intensidad con la cual él lo hace, porque es capaz de dar la vida y mucho más por él. Abraza a su hombre con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos le permiten cuando está fuera de ese ambiente crudo al que irá en los próximos minutos.

 

— Aunque me tengan de rodillas, aunque la vida conspire constantemente con nosotros, nunca voy a dejar de amarte Fuji Syuusuke. Estoy seguro que si tengo una próxima vida, daré todo por encontrarte y amarte de nuevo —, declara Kunimitsu tajante y mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras besa con mayor calma sus labios.

 

_Si pudiera definir cuál es otra de las cualidades que me enamoraron de ti es que tú nunca te rindes, mi amor…_

_Trabajas duro y sin descanso hasta conseguir lo que quieres como en estos momentos donde quisieras que me quedara contigo en un lugar seguro, quieres convencerme a punta de aquellos besos y caricias que tanto amo para no separarnos jamás._

_Pero, no es sólo eso lo que me cautiva de ti, si no que el mero sentido de protección que tienes conmigo. Siempre me pones detrás de ti cuando detectas que van a dañarme o agredirme sin importarte que, al final de la suma, yo puedo con ellos perfectamente sin la ayuda de una tercera persona._

_Me amas tanto que no te das cuenta de ello…_

 

— No bajes la guardia, por favor, Syuusuke —, con una voz profunda que al mismo tiempo deja ver la preocupación y tristeza que siente mientras abraza al castaño con fuerza, besando y oliendo profundamente su cuello.

— Mírame… —, solicita con voz seria para recordarle algo muy importante.

 

Cuando tiene todos los sentidos de Tezuka concentrados en él, Fuji enfoca sus ojos azules en los avellanos de Kunimitsu mientras toma su rostro para acariciarlo con sus garzos y níveos dedos.

 

— Estoy en la Tezuka Zone y no tengo ninguna intención de irme de ella, porque tú eres el secreto de mi vida, de mi existencia. Tú eres la persona que me hace volver a casa y mientras tú sigas vivo, mientras nos amemos, yo siempre voy a regresar a ti, Kunimitsu —, declarándole una vez más su infinito amor a la única persona que lo acepta por completo en este mundo.

 

Siente otro beso profundo de su amante, quien se levanta de la cama para darle la mano e impulsarlo para salir de la cama donde el muchacho de cabellos olivos lo tenía cautivo hasta hace un minuto atrás. Aquel movimiento, para Syuusuke, es sinónimo de tranquilidad para sí mismo y también la aceptación de su pareja, quien es el más adepto a cumplir las responsabilidades a pesar que esta situación se escapa de toda normalidad para ambos.

 

Fuji toma su bolso sin apartar aquella mano que tiene enlazada a la de Kunimitsu, quien observa en silencio cuando el castaño de ojos cerúleos coloca aquel morral en su espalda.

 

— Volveré para el “Prefectural”. No descuidaré tu sueño —, dando un suave apretón a la mano de Tezuka, quien asiente sin dejar de mirarle.

 

_Esa es mi forma más genuina de demostrarte cuánto te amo, mi amor._

_Si juego al tenis hoy en día es para ayudarte a alcanzar tu sueño de ganar los nacionales, de hacerte feliz y compensar de alguna forma todos los sufrimientos que te causo cada vez que salgo por el ventanal de tu cuarto como voy a hacer en este preciso momento._

_En este mundo inclemente, lleno de trampas y desencuentros, sólo me importas tú, Tezuka._

 

 

**— THE END —**

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó?
> 
> Cualquier opinión pueden dejarla en el cuadro de post. 
> 
> Siempre leo lo que quieren que sepa.
> 
> Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo fic!.


End file.
